


No

by midoritakamine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Presents, Early Birthday Fic, M/M, Sweden Can't Say No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: Sweden doesn't know the meaning of the word when it comes to Denmark.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMORY!! I hope you enjoy your losers being cliche and cute.
> 
> Saturday, June 3rd is my friend's birthday and they're ass deep in DenSu so I decided to whip up a little fic for them as a present. Also a sort of early birthday fic for these two considering their birthdays are the 5th and 6th of June. (And then my own birthday is the 11th of June aha........)

If there’s one thing centuries of knowing somebody as irritable as Denmark has taught him, it’s that when said irritable being turns to him with the widest eyes known to man, some ridiculous item either in his hands or just in front of him, saying “No” is perhaps the most challenging task in existence.

Today is no different.

While the Nordic bosses are off on a photoshoot that Denmark keeps attempting to photobomb (“The general public cannot know of your exact appearance or confirm your existence, Mister Denmark! Please stay behind the- oh, hell. Mister Sweden, can you help us?”), Sweden has been tasked with babysitting duty. Denmark is not a baby, but likening the experience to anything else would be the falsest falsehood to ever leave his lips.

Well, that statement might be the falsest falsehood. The biggest one to this point in his existence is probably his vehement denial of his liking for his neighboring country, that’s neither here nor there.

“Please, Ber? C’mon, you never let me have any fun anymore! ‘Sides, my birthday’s comin’ up same as yours!”

Sweden likes to think of himself as a “No” kind of guy. If he isn’t interested, he can politely decline whatever was asked or offered to him. Unfortunately most people take his polite, often quiet dismissal as a malicious threat growled from under his breath. He doesn’t know why; maybe he didn’t brush his hair this morning, or he forgot to relax the muscles in his face to display something approachable. How many times Finland has tried to help him with this is a number he lost count of around the turn of the 19th century.

Instead of maintaining eye contact with such a pitifully adorable look, Sweden averts his eyes and stares at the crowd passing by. Indulging Denmark is a habit he and the other Nordics have taken to a bit too much lately. Just last month did Finland work himself sick making early birthday plans for Denmark (and Sweden himself; he pointedly ignored this tidbit to keep Finland’s already frazzled nerves from unraveling any further), and more than likely for his own amusement rather than Denmark’s happiness did Norway go along with a plan to prank Netherlands.

At this point, he’s fairly certain he can say he has the most interesting group of ragtag friends people could ever hope to see. They even have mascots in Hanatamago and Sealand.

(Briefly, Sweden wonders if referring to his adopted son as a mascot is an okay thing to do. He stays on this train of thought to ignore how bright Denmark’s eyes are as he grabs his arm and pulls gently.)

It’s when Denmark’s pulling makes him take a step forward that Sweden refocuses himself in the present and shakes his head. “Why?”

Denmark gives him an incredulous look that only somebody so very  _ Denmark _ could pull off. “Why not is a better question wouldn’t y’think?”

_ Do you even think _ ?

Sweden looks away again, this time looking at Denmark’s newfound fascination. If he had less self control, his cheeks would probably light up aflame at the prospect of these. Why Denmark thinks such ridiculous matching shirts would be a good idea is beyond him. It’s likely beyond anybody that knows them. Who comes up with this stuff?

He leans forward, eyes squinting as he evaluates the shirts. They’re cheaply made and obviously just a way for the shop owner to make a quick buck off much too in love couples. What a ridiculous product; the seams aren’t even done evenly. The blanks on both of the shirts for names to be customly ordered isn’t even large enough to fit either his or Denmark’s human cover names. Sweden figures he could create something of better quality before either of their birthdays roll around.

His shoulders stiffen. That’s an idea, but likely one he would regret. He straightens out his back and shakes his head. “No. Now c’mon, our bosses are waitin’.”

As he turns his back to Denmark and briskly makes his way back towards wherever their leaders and fellow Nordics are waiting on them, he hears Denmark call after him, “Yer such a coward to show some heart on yer sleeve, Ber!”

* * *

 

Sweden waits until the second half of their collective birthday party on the 6th is over and all of their guests are gone or passed out drunk (how many times he told Finland body shots aren’t a good idea is beyond him) before he rouses a hiccupy Denmark from the couch.

“Mm?”

“Gotcha somethin’.”

The premise of a present makes Denmark bolt right up to attention. He subsequently grips his forehead in pain, but the grin he forces is so warm that it momentarily dazes Sweden. “What’s it?”

Sweden stares at him a little too long to be misinterpreted before he reaches down beside his legs. His fingers tremble ever so lightly as the tips brush over the box. Is this really a good idea? He’ll just be feeding into appeasing Denmark’s wishes if he does this. Then again, these aren’t exactly what he wanted, so it’s a loophole while staying on the same path.

Or well, that’s how he justifies it as he picks up the box and sets it in Denmark’s lap.

“Happy birthday, Den.”

 Two weeks of unwashed “If lost, return to Ber” and “I’m Ber” shirts later, Sweden decides that appeasing Denmark’s whims isn’t a good idea, but damn it all if it doesn’t bring out the brightest of lights in his eyes when he replies to somebody’s compliment with, “Ber here made ‘em! Isn’t he impressive?”


End file.
